


Pimienta

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Pimienta

Tema: #17 - Pimienta  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: G, por exceso de  _domesticidad._  
Palabras: 330

 

Draco odia que Harry juegue en la casa, porque siempre termina rompiendo algo. Pero Harry no entiende por qué a Draco le preocupa tanto si son magos y con un simple  _reparo_  pueden limpiar cualquier desastre. Tampoco entiende cuando Draco le explica que algunas cosas no vuelven a quedar igual con ese hechizo, así que sigue haciéndolo.

 

“Tenemos que practicar”, se queja Harry. Y, además, tienen que hacerlo con lo que está a la mano porque  _él_ todavía es muy pequeño para enfrentarse a la velocidad de una snitch de verdad. Harry sólo está esperando a que crezca para regalarle su primera pelotita dorada, y está ansioso por que eso pase. Mientras tanto, lanzar lo que esté al alcance de su mano para que su hijo lo atrape, es bueno. Lo único que entristece a Harry es la carita de su hijo cuando no puede atrapar las cosas, aun cuando él las lanza con poca fuerza.

 

Harry lanza al fin un frasquito transparente y el rostro de su hijo se ilumina al descubrirlo entre sus manos: el movimiento con el que lo atrapó fue meramente un reflejo. Harry escucha el gritito de alegría del pequeño y, casi enseguida, escucha el propio y algo más…

 

Voltea y mira a Draco con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En cuanto el rubio se da cuenta de que Harry lo observa, cambia el semblante.

 

“Potter, ¿me harías favor de regresarme  _mi_  pimienta?”, gruñe. “¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que lo que está en  _mi_ cocina no puede ser utilizado como un vulgar…  _proyectil?”_ , a pesar de todo, Harry puede ver el orgullo en los ojos de Draco.

 

El pequeño se acerca a su padre y deposita en sus manos la botella transparente que acaba de atrapar. Draco le dirige una sonrisa complacida, que dura apenas segundos, porque en cuanto levanta la vista destruye a Harry con la mirada.

 

“Y  _tú_ , me las vas a pagar”, amenaza, justo antes de volverse hacia la cocina.


End file.
